elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Flores
' Francisco is a major character in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandfather. Personality and Traits Francisco is a very wise man who loves his family and who has a firm respect for the by-laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Avalor. He also has a perchant for storytelling as noted by his wife when she tells Elena that he's always reminded of a story. He also has knowledge of the Scepter of Light as shown when he tells Luisa "It's never glowed like that before." As revealed in "Model Sister", Francisco believes in placing the Royal Duties before all else. He also values making a good impression during a Royal Visit. Appearances Sofia the First Francisco makes his chronological debut in the crossover special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed his daughter and son-in-law, Alakazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the remaining members of the Royal Family safe by casting a spell to place him, his wife Luisa, and his younger granddaughter, Princess Isabel, inside an Enchanted Painting while his eldest granddaughter, Crown Princess Elena, faced Shuriki alone to buy him time. Elena and Alakazar succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years while Elena was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor when Shuriki tried to strike her down. After Elena was freed from the Amulet, Mateo let the rest of her family out. When the royals were getting on Jaquins, Francisco asked, "Since when do people ride Jaquins?". After Elena and Sofia witnessed Shuriki falling over the waterfall, Francisco could tell that both princesses were upset by this, and he told Elena that Shuriki is gone and they've won the fight, reclaiming their home from Shuriki at long last. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Francisco appears as a major character. He is member of Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Esteban, chosen by his granddaughter for his wisdom. Through the course of the show, Francisco assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen and is always there to give her friendly advice when she needs it. In "Spellbound", Francisco attends the ceremony to see Mateo succeed his grandfather as Royal Wizard of Avalor, only to soon be turned to stone by Alacazar's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, who returned looking for the Codex Maru. Thanks to Elena and Mateo, Fiero is turned to stone by his own reflected spell, while Mateo is able to make the counter-spell from the information in the Codex and return Francisco and everyone else to normal before the spell became permanent at sunrise. In "My Fair Naomi", it appears as if Francisco might have a bit of a memory problem as Luisa gets on his case regarding her own Quinceanera when they were younger as, during Naomi's birthday party, when she directs her words in his direction, he cowers in nervousness at thinking he forgot about it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:2016 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Grandparents Category:Parents